


Birthmark

by its_dark_girl



Series: Dream SMP fic [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying Dream | Clay (Video Blogging RPF), Dre is insecure about a lot of things on his face, Dream | Clay Heterochronia, Dream's basically insecure of his face, Gen, Heterochromia!Dream, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), a game of manhunt goes wrong but not in the way you'd expect, dnf fluff, dreamnotfound, george comforts him, he also has a birthmark on his face, honestly bbh and ant don't so up much, same with sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_dark_girl/pseuds/its_dark_girl
Summary: Dream's mask hides a lot of things he's insecure about.What happens when someone sees him without it?Someone that's is crush?All this while a game of manhunt is being played
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP fic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181552
Kudos: 40





	Birthmark

"Dream, why do you always wear that mask?"

"Well because I like wearing my mask." It wasn't a lie, nor the truth

"Well y'know you could wear a different mask... "

"Does it look like I want too?"

"Guys chill. You're being too loud." That stopped the bantering. Sapnap went off, most likely to his room, where he'd speak to Karl. Dream sat on the couch, petting Patches. But still, why does Dream always wear the same smiley mask. Why wear it if there's nothing to hide? Unless...

No.

He had to stop imagining what Dream could look like. If Dream was uncomfortable without the mask, he wouldn't ask. But it nagged him, how even though he was Dream's best friend, he hadn't shown George his actual face.

God, George wanted to see so badly.

___________

"Dream behind you!" Dream turned around, and saw a creeper quickly approaching. It was probably 1-ish metres close. Too close for a proper attack. Luckily he had a shield. He raised it as the mob exploded. The force was enough to knock him down. And somehow blow off his mask.

"Ack!" He dropped what he was holding, covered his face with one hand, and used the other to find the mask.

"Dream what the, what are you doing?" He found and put the mask back on.

"I'm- George, you literally saw what I was doing and are asking!"

"But that doesn't... just pick up your things. Lets go back. We've collected enough stuff." An uncomfortable silence settled in. George had been so close, so very close to seeing what Dream hid behind that mask.

A few minutes passed by.

"What's the big deal with that mask anyways? Y'know you don't have to always wear it." Dream mumbled something under his breath. "What?" George asked.

"Are you, are you flirting with me?"

"I- what! No!" Dream wheezed. That was not fair. George was already flustered from what Dream said, now his stupid kettle wheeze made him blush even more.

_________________________

Dream sighed. It was a long day, and he was in his room. His room had nothing too fancy. There was a bed, with two nightstands on both sides, a potted plan in one corner, a closet with his clothes, and a mirror hung on the wall.

He took off his mask and tossed it on the bed. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he sighed. Both George and Sapnap wanted to see his face, but he was scared. Scared they wouldn't like him.

Why?

Well because he had a birthmark on his face. And it wasn't small. It covered most of his right eye, some of his left eye, and a bit of his forehead. Who knows what they reactions would be if they saw that. Probably negative seeing how that's how other people reacted.

The only person he had told was Bad. His reaction was expected. Bad didn't laugh or make fun of him. He had said how it made him unique in a way. Dream zoned out when Bad explained; he felt like he didn't deserve to hear was Bad was saying.

He got his mask and inspected it. The creeper blast hadn't damaged it; at least from what he could tell. He just hoped it would stay on no matter what happened.

___________________

"Leave me alone!" Dream shouted as he ran through the forest. He, Bad, George, Sapnap and Antfrost were playing a game of manhunt. Of course, Dream was the one hunted.

"Get him! He has to be low!" Sapnap fired an arrow. It narrowly missed Dream and hit a tree instead. George brandished his sword.

"Oh Dream~" Dream rolled his eyes. Running into a cave, he looked around. It was an entrance to a larger cave system. He hid in one of the darker parts. 

"Let's split up," Bad suggested as they entered.

"That'll _totally_ work Bad." Sapnap remarked. It never worked in the past manhunts

"Well do you want to find Dream quickly or not?" Sapnap couldn't argue with that. They all agreed on which cave(or part) to look. Coincidentally, George took the very cave Dream was hiding in. Dream sneaked deeper into the cave, hoping it wasn't a dead end. 

It wasn't. It led to a mineshaft, perfect place to loot. Dream looked around, trying to find something of use. He heard George's footsteps get louder. Somewhere to hide. Somewhere to hide.

Maybe he could lure George down a hole.

"I see him! Guys!" Dream ran, doing bits of parkour here and there. He jumped over a ravine and onto a ledge. He quickly turned around, blocking off where he landed.

"Stop running~ Dream- Dream!" George shouted as he almost jumped. That would've got him _if_ this was his first time hunting Dream. It wasn't. Speaking of which, the masked man took a few precious seconds to laugh, err wheeze.

During those few seconds, a creeper blew up; leaving Dream with half a heart; and knocking his mask off. It felt into the ravine. No getting that back.

Dream stared at it with a mix of shock and fear. He was 100% that the strap wouldn't give away. And he had nothing to hide his face with. They would see his face. They would see his face. They would all see his stupid, ugly birthmark.

George stopped mining the blocks and stared at the falling mask. Wait, Dream's mask fell off. As much as one side told him to be respectful and not look, the pining part of him wanted to see so badly. So he looked. And gasped in awe at what he saw.

"D-Dream... " Words couldn't describe how beautiful George found his face. His eyes were a light shade of emerald green. His dirty blond hair framed his face perfectly. He paid no attention to the large birthmark on his face. Dream looked him in the eyes; fear evident.

"Dream?" _George saw his face. George saw his face. George saw it._ Dream started hyperventilating. 

"Dream?" It did nothing to calm Dream's nerves. Footsteps could be heard. Schist. Dream ran, not caring about speed-running anymore. He had to leave. He couldn't let anyone else see.

"Dream!" George shouted, worried. He ran after Dream.

"What the- "

"We finally find George. Now we lost him."

"This is why splitting up was such a _good idea_ Bad,"

__________________

He ran for what felt like forever. The mineshaft felt like an endless maze, a labyrinth. 

"Dream, where are you going?!" Dream was tiring. George was catching up. Dream turned left and ran into a one-way hallway that lead to a cave spider spawner. Dead-end. He turned, only to see that George found him.

"D-Don't look!" He said, covering his face with both hands.

"What's wrong?" George approached Dream. ' _George you oblivious colourblind man._ ' 

"Get away," Dream mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because you probably think I'm ugly." George almost laughed. Him, thinking Dream, his long-time crush, ugly? As if!

"But I don't-"

"Yes you do! You saw my face, the birthmark covering my face! Of course you think my face is ugly!" George came in-front of Dream and gently brought down his hands. Then he cupped Dream's face with his hands.

"I don't think you're ugly, Dream," He cooed. "You're Dream, my Dream. How could I ever think that you're ugly?" Tears rolled off Dreams face.

"You, you're lying."

"No I'm not. If I was, the would I still have a crush on you?" Dream was dumbfounded. George, his colourblind friend, had a crush on him. To prove it, George got on his tip-toes and placed a kiss on Dream's forehead. Dream responded with a hug, as he sobbed into George's shoulder. George just held his taller friend.

"-eorge?! George?! Where are- oh. Oh." Sapnap had found them, "What happed?" He asked, wondering why Dream was sobbing on George's shoulders.

"Should I call Bad and Ant?"

"No... " Dream mumbled, "I don't think I want to continue the manhunt either... " he mumbled. 

"Uh I'll leave you two and tell Ant and Bad, okay?" He got no response. Walking away, he called out to Bad and Ant, telling them something had popped up, and that Dream didn't want to continue the manhunt.

"Promise you won't leave me.. "

"I won't." George smiled, and ran a hand through Dream's hair


End file.
